Breaking Dawn: Part 2
Plot Bella awakens from her transformation from human to vampire, aware of her new abilities, but unaware of changes within the coven, such as Jacob having imprinted on her child, Renesmee. It also appears that Bella's father, Charlie, has been attempting to contact the Cullens for updates on Bella's illness. They intend to tell him she didn't survive, which requires that they move out of Forks, Washington to protect their identities. Jacob, desperate not to lose Renesmee, tells Charlie that his daughter is in fact alive and well, and explains that Bella had to change in order to survive. He morphs into a wolf, revealing his tribe's shape-shifting power, but does not tell Charlie about vampires. After Charlie leaves, Eva throws up blood, shocking the Cullens and making George getting worried. The situation becomes more complicated when Eva feels something moving inside of her. Carlisle takes some tests on Eva and he finds out, shocked, that she is pregnant with twins. George can't believe since it's impossible. Carlisle tells them that there is a magic cave, under the Forks' pond, that if two vampires make love in of it, they can have a child. This cave is called Lux Lamia, in Latin means Light Cave. Few days later, Eva delivers the twins, it's a boy and a girl. They decide to name them Charlisle (from their fathers' names) and Izzy. Several months pass with Carlisle monitoring Renesmee, Izzy and Charlisle's rapid growth. On an outing in the woods, a bitter Irina sees the kids from a distance and believes them to be immortal children. Immortal children were those who were frozen in childhood, and because they could not be trained nor restrained, they destroyed entire villages. They were eventually executed, as were the parents who created them, and the creation of such children outlawed. Irina goes to the Volturi to report what she has seen. Alice sees the Volturi and Irina coming to kill the Cullens and instructs the others to gather as many witnesses as they can to testify that Renesmee, Izzy and Charlisle are not immortals. The Cullens begin to summon witnesses, such as the Denali family. One of the Denali, Eleazar, later discovers that Bella and George have a special ability: a powerful mental shield, which they can extend to protect others from mental attacks. As some of their potential witnesses are attacked and prevented from supporting the Cullens, Carlisle, Edward and George realize they may have to fight the Volturi. Their witnesses ultimately agree to stand with them in battle, having realized the Volturi increase the Guard by falsely accusing covens of crimes to gain vampires with gifts. The Volturi arrive prepared for battle, led by Aro, who is eager to obtain the gifted members of the Cullen coven as part of his guard. Aro is allowed to touch Renesmee, Izzy and Charlisle, and is convinced that they are not immortal children. Irina is brought forth and takes full responsibility for her mistake, leading to her immediate death. Aro still insists that Renesmee, Izzy and Charlisle may pose a risk in the future, validating his claim that battle is necessary. Before any violence, Alice shares with Aro her vision of the battle that is to come, during which both sides sustain heavy casualties, including Aro himself. Aro believes her, giving Alice and Jasper an opportunity to reveal their witnesses (which are a half mortal half vampire just like Renesmee, and a Lux Lamia like Izzy and Charlisle). The witnesses prove that they are mature, supporting the notion that Renesmee, Izzy and Charlisle are not a threat. The Volturi leave without a fight. Back at the Cullen home, Alice glimpses the future, seeing Edward and Bella together with Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee. Edward reads Alice's mind and feels relieved that Renesmee has Jacob to protect her. But also, Eva seems to see another vision of Alice, which makes her feel angry and shocked, but without the others noticing. Alone in the meadow, Bella and George push their mental shield away and finally allows Edward and Eva a peek into their mind, showing them every precious moment they shared together and the two couples share a kiss after Bella and Eva telling Edward and George respectvely, "No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you", and both Edward and Bella, George and Eva saying they'll love and be together forever. Then, suddenly, a red TO BE CONTINUED appears. Trivia *According to Nahuel, the half-vampire half-human hybrid, the hybrids are growing until they reach adulthood, which happens on their 7th year of existence. Then, they become immortal. *According to Ethan Rider, the Lux Lamia guy, the Lux Lamia are growing until they reach adulthood, which happens on their 5th year of existence for the males and on their 10th year of existence for the females. Then, they become immortal.